swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 34
<--Heroine Quest 33~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 35-> ---- Chapter 34: Artificial Intelligence Cost to Start: 3 Stamina Group Bonus: AP+20 & then R&L:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Mage Tower Enemies Encountered: Maid Jane, Magic Swordsman, Alchemist, Homunculus, Imperial Alchemist, Necromancer Location Boss: Overmind Objective: Get more information on who built the Imperial Tomb Reward: 10 Smith Tokens, 5 Mystic Orb, 4,000 EXP, Unlock New Boss: Overmind ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red. ---- Leemo: "Rufa has gone to the mage tower for a while now. Why don't we go meet up with her there." ~~ Enter Mage Tower ~~ Leemo: "All the books are stored on the first floor, Rufa should be here too." Move to Yellow Tile: Maid Jane: "It's you two again!" Fight: Maid Jane Leemo: "There's Rufa!" Rufa: "Hey, good timing! I've skimmed through all the books on empire history. So far, I've learned that the architect responsible for constructing the imperial tomb is a geomancer named, Chang." Leemo: "So, if we find this geomancer, we can learn all about the connections between the tomb and the tree of life... Oh wait, the tomb was finished hundreds of years ago. We'd be lucky if we can find the guy's bones now." Rufa: "If we can find where he lived, we might be able to find records or clues as to how the tree of life came about in the imperial tomb. Soon after the construction of the tomb was finished, Chang recieved a secret order from the emperor and went east. Details of the mission appears to be confidential. I came across this book titled, Journey to the East. It mentions Chang in the book and is very likely to have recorded some of the places he went. The 2nd volume of the book is not here. We should ask around to see who borrowed it." Move to Red Tile: "You see carcasses lying around a bloodied magical circle. A spellbook lies in the center of the circle. The spellbook is opened with two lines circled:'Keraiya Hoben'latti Lar'biru' and 'Mormosar'lu Harkdilu Su'marlarmi'" # "Chant: 'Keraiya Hoben'latti Lar'biru" # "Chant: Mormosar'lu Harkdilu Su'marlarmi" # "Say: 'What the hell' # You summon a monster (It's random) # You summon a monster (It's random) # The magic circle explodes! -250HP Move to Yellow Tile: Magic Swordsman: "I am sorry, guys. For safety measures, guests are not allowed beyond the first floor." Leemo: "Wait, Are you guys trying to cover things up again?" Magic Swordsman: "Bah, I was just worrying about where I could find someone to test my newly invented magic sword." Fight: Magic Swordsman Move to Red Tile: "You want to step on the floor with which symbol?" # "Symbol of a red sun" # "Symbol of a blue moon" # "Symbol of a yellow star" # A pillars of fire darts out from the floor! -150HP # Hypnotic gas is released from the floor! Someone in the group is Demoralized! -1 Stamina # Poisonous gas is released from the floor! Someone in the group is Deadly Poisoned! Move to Yellow Tile: Alchemist: "You want to find the 2nd volume of 'Journey to the East'? I remember seeing it in the arcane laboratory. Where is the arcane laboratory? Why should I tell you? You guys shouldn't even be here in the first place." Fight: Alchemist Alchemist: "All right, stop. Just follow me..." Move to Yellow Tile: Alchemist: "Heh heh heh......You idiots......" Homunculus: "I was almost depleted of arcane energy. Now that I am fully charged again, I'll blast you all into oblivion!" Fight: Homunculus Rufa: "What about the book you mentioned? Was that a lie too?!" Homunculus: "No, that's true! I think the imperial alchemist here borrowed it." Move to Yellow Tile: Imperial Alchemist: "The 2nd volume of 'Journey to the East'? I threw it in the fireplace to add the fire, heh heh! That book almost bored me to death!" Rufa: "You burned it?! That doesn't even belong to you!" Fight: Imperial Alchemist Imperial Alchemist: "Okay, okay! My bad! As compensation, let me tell you something nice instead. If you have any questions, just go ask the Overmind for answers. Reading books is a thing of the past!" Rufa: "The Overmind?" Imperial Alchemist: "The Overmind is the first homunculus created here. The Overmind has an extremely small body and is incapable of mimicking other human forms. It would be considered a failure if not for its supernatural memory and brain capacity. The Overmind has memorized everything we've taught it. In terms of its knowledge, memorizing every book here in the tower is only a tip of the iceberg. The Overmind is a secret between the highest ranked mages here. Now that you know about it, please keep it on the down-low. If the existence of the Overmind is revealed to the outside world, we will get in trouble. It should be okay for you guys to go up there and ask the Overmind a few questions." Leemo: "Sounds really convenient. How do we get to the Overmind, though?" Imperial Alchemist: "Use the magic circle on the balcony on the 5th floor. It will warp you to the 9th floor. That's where we are hiding the Overmind." Move to Yellow Tile: Necromancer: "Why are you guys up here? You shouldn't be wandering around here!" Fight: Necromancer Necromancer: "Hold on a minute! What are you guys here for?" Rufa: "We need to find the Overmind and ask it a couple questions." Necromancer: "Oh, you guys are looking for the Overmind. It's not this way, the stairs on the other side will take you there." Leemo: "Oh, it's the other stairs? I have to say, this place is so confusing!" Necromancer: "It's just a misunderstanding, no problem. Go ahead and find the Overmind. Not sure if it will answer you questions, though." Rufa: "............" Leemo: "Rufa, is something wrong?" Rufa: "I don't know what it is, but there is something odd about him... Hopefully it's just me being a bit too worrisome. Anyway, we should find the Overmind first and ask about Chang's whereabouts." Move to Red Tile: The gargoyle statues look extremely creepy... Flames burst out from their mouths! Someone in the group is Burnt! -200HP OR Highly concentrated arcane energy bursts out from the ground!: -200 HP & Injured Move to Boss Tile: Overmind: "............" Leemo: "............" Rufa: "............" # ............ # What's up with the silence... # Hello! # *blank* # # Overmind: "Hello!" Rufa: "Can we ask you a few questions?" Overmind: "Unregistered personnel's questions......No answer." Rufa: "Unregistered? How do we register?" Leemo: "I think this will do." Fight: Overmind Overmind: "So what do you want to ask?" Rufa: "Wow, that really worked! Leemo, that's so amazing! I want to ask about the empire's chief geomancer, Chang, and the whereabouts of his descendants." Overmind: "......Searching......Chang is a eunuch, he has no descendants." Leemo: "Jeez, we lost our only lead just like that." Overmind: "Chang... is still alive." Rufa and Leemo: Wh...What?! Quest Complete! Leemo: "I still can't believe it... How can someone still be alive after 500 years. Maybe that strange brain is just trying to fool us?" Rufa: "It's definitely very hard to believe, but I think the Overmind wasn't lying. According to the Overmind, Chang was last spotted on a secret canyon in the southeast. The exact location of the canyon is not marked on any map. For now, we should try to pinpoint the canyon's actual location. Let's see if we can find any clues from our friends."Category:Mage Tower Category:Heroine Quests Category:Smith Tokens Category:Mystic Orb